


she keeps me warm

by seungwanderlust



Series: inside instagram again [1]
Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F, Instagram, SaeRi is literally just a mention, canonverse, originally a thread on twitter but looks like it's a series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:53:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21904762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seungwanderlust/pseuds/seungwanderlust
Summary: irene’s flight to paris has been delayed and her photoshoot will probably be rescheduled. but it’s okay because she has a warm cup of hot chocolate and her manager/translator/best friend wendy to keep her company for the next 7 hours.
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Son Seungwan | Wendy, Kim Sae Ron/Kim Yerim | Yeri
Series: inside instagram again [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1577848
Kudos: 53





	she keeps me warm

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by @tinytushy on twitter some months ago and this fic was originally posted on there as a thread! I ended up writing more stuff set in this canonverse about instagram so I spontaneously decided to make it into a series. Hence, why I'm posting this here now lol. Please enjoy!

“Wendy, sorry to disturb you again but—”

“Oh no, it’s totally fine! I’ll be there in a second,” Wendy brushes off the preemptive apology with another dazzling smile, hoping to reassure the staff that it was okay. 

Because it really was.

_Okay?_

Irene was sitting close by, carefully observing the short exchange between their manager and Wendy before the said manager left them again to get back to talking with the airport staff. She gathers her thoughts and lets out a gentle breath. 

Her voice is soft as she speaks. “Seungwan-ah, I know I say this a lot... but you’re very kind.”

The younger girl blushes a little, as she always did when someone compliments her. But unlike all the other times — this time — she doesn’t face away and laugh it off. 

She grins, looking kind of smug, “Well, I _do_ have the best English here. Why not help if I can? The translators are having difficulties with the unfamiliar accent.”

Irene chuckles at the cheekiness of it all and returns the grin. “Yeah, yeah, you do and we all know it.” Out of force of habit, she reaches for the younger girl’s hand and gently squeezes.

Wendy’s hand is warm.

“Just... don’t try to do _everything_ , okay?”

The Canadian chuckles, already caught in the act before she even started. She brings her other hand up to clasp Irene’s dainty one between hers and gently rubs them together for warmth.

Irene’s hand is cold.

“You know you can’t stop me, unnie,” Wendy laughs before she breaks away and walks towards the information desk.

*

“Unnie, here.”

Irene looks up from her phone at the sound of Wendy’s voice. Her bangs are a little more ruffled and messy than earlier, but her eyes still look bright as ever. She was handing Irene a dark blue paper cup, with steam slowly wafting a scent to Irene.

... _Chocolate?_

_“_ Something to warm your hands with,” Wendy explained as she handed Irene the cup. The chocolate looked a little bit better than what the usual cheap airport stuff looked like. Was it because they were in Switzerland?

(“How did Seungwannie get chocolate for Joohyun unnie?” Seulgi whispered to Yeri sitting on her left, who was scrolling through Instagram. She was currently typing a comment on one of her many friend’s pictures.

Without looking away from her phone, Yeri points to the direction of the fancy overpriced airport cafe they saw earlier whilst looking for the toilets. Seulgi’s mouth formed a little surprised “o” upon realization. Even without the airport factor, food was already expensive in Switzerland.

“But isn’t that too—”

“Hush, we don’t want to be witness to another lovers’ squabble,” Joy spoke up from her seat at Seulgi’s right side. “Let’s focus on me instead,” she brings her phone’s screen closer to Seulgi’s field of vision. She was editing her next series of Instagram photos in Afterlight. “Do you think I should lighten the shadows a little more or nah?”

Yeri rolls her eyes, “I keep telling you; your bangs are gonna start looking dimensionless if you lighten more shadow.” Yeri adjusts herself and leans on Seulgi’s shoulder, partly teasing and wholly encouraging. 

“You know you’re hot; fucking commit to it and post the damn thing already.”)

Irene visibly perked up at the taste, relaying her delight to Wendy with bright eyes. This was some good hot chocolate. Wendy grinned and then asked, despite already knowing the answer, “Good?”

“Very. Thank you,” Irene confirmed with a smile and a nod. “Why though?”

Wendy takes a deeply amused breath before her demeanor immediately shifted: She was confident, cool—

“ _You looked like you could use a little sugar, babe._ ”

And most notably, _greasy as hell_.

Irene very well almost choked on her chocolate, trying to control the coughing and laughs spilling out from her throat. She instinctually hits Seungwan’s arm a couple of times, making the chocolate slosh.

Wendy immediately grabs for it while keeping her own giggles in check, not wanting to make a mess. “ _Ya_ , unnie! It’s gonna spill.”

She takes another light sip before asking, “Is everything okay now?”

“Yep! Just gotta wait for the flight,” Wendy went to her bag which has haphazardly thrown next to Irene’s seat before she was called earlier. Irene curiously moved closer and saw that Wendy was gathering up some spare change. The Canadian explains herself, “The staff need help choosing drinks, so I might as well buy one myself.”

“Ahhhh,” Irene nodded. There was a pregnant pause, and Wendy was about to defend herself by saying that it was just drinks, but Irene cut her off, lightly holding onto Wendy’s wrist.

“Can I come with?”

“Oh, are you sure? It might take a while,” Wendy had already moved to help her up, slipping her hand down to properly grasp Irene’s.

She glances at Wendy for a breath, before smiling and gently linking their arms together.

“Yeah, I’m sure. Let’s go.”

*

“So you remember that Seulgi helped me make a personal Instagram account right,” Irene looked to her right and asked into the small space between her and Seungwan. The two were seated close, sharing the light blue blanket the younger girl had pulled out earlier once Irene’s hot chocolate had long been consumed. An armrest divided their seats, but that didn’t stop Irene from moving just close enough to feel the light warmth coming from Seungwan’s skin.

The air felt soft and comfortable.

Seungwan glanced back, affirming without missing a beat. Her eyebrows started to scrunch together as she asked, “Yeah, but you said that it crashed or something?”

Irene didn’t think it’d be this much trouble to just make an account. How could she have known that having Seulgi follow her right away would lead to disaster? Irene closes her eyes for a moment before she sighs. “Yeah, and it might take a little longer for it to be revived. The managers are taking care of getting it back.”

“I see! I hope it does. _Renebaebae_ is a pretty cute username,” Wendy complimented with a thumbs up and a cute little smile. It kind of makes Irene wonder: “When are you gonna make one?”

The question makes Wendy purse her lips in a long, thin line, squishing her cheeks out and carving her dimple in. She answers, nonchalant and a little small, “Probably not in the near future. Someone’s gotta use the group instagram, right?”

Irene can sense loud and clear that this isn’t something to talk about right now, and she respects that. Seungwan will make one when she wants.

(When she’s ready.)

So Irene ends that discussion there by segueing into more important matters: She can finally watch Seungwan’s instagram lives without a problem.

“I can’t believe that I had to ask Yerim to dive into stan twitter just to hear you sing.”

Yeri interjects from the row of chairs from across them, glancing up from her phone. “You better treat me to something later, Joohyun unnie! They still haven’t shut up about me and Ron.”

“Of course they’re gonna be suspicious after all that PDA,” Joy says as she brings out her phone’s camera app to use as a mirror. Gotta make sure her bangs look pristine at all times.

Seulgi, having a soft spot for Yeri, brings up a hand to gently pat the girl’s head that was still leaning on her shoulder. “It’ll be okay, Yerim. Saeron still loves you.”

“But!” The youngest girl says back, before deflating into a pout. “How long do I need to keep my distance before it’s enough for a ‘break’?” She mumbles such that only her Seulgi unnie can hear.

Seulgi stares at the patterns on the celling, trying to gather her thoughts. “Well...”

Irene glances back to Seungwan. “Looks like Seulgi’s got it covered.” But the other girl was still observing the quiet exchange between her two members with a soft look in her eyes. 

She replies, a little absent. “Yeah, seems like it.”

Joohyun blinks, before poking Seungwan’s cheek, right at the spot where her dimple would be if she were smiling right now. 

“Hey.”

The action makes brings Seungwan’s attention back to Joohyun. “Yes?”

“Sing me a song when we get home,” Joohyun asks with an eager look. She always, always loved hearing Wendy sing.

Wendy, being ever the performer (and Seungwan, always indulging Joohyun), grins back.

“Of course.”

**Author's Note:**

> twitter: @seungwanderlust if you want to say hi or drop a prompt :) It is currently the 2:53 AM 23rd December 2019 so stream Psycho when it comes out later!! :D


End file.
